


Slapstick

by Nellancholy



Category: Joshiraku
Genre: (but only one really), Bad Puns, Comedy, Condoms, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, as in stand up comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Marii and Gankyou go to pound town.





	Slapstick

Gankyou peered up at Marii from where she sat,naked on the dressing room table except for her glasses and her short,white socks. Neither of them made a move to take her socks of.

 

“H-hey,Marii,hurry up and take your robe off. The others will be back any moment…”

 

“Ehe…” Marii gave a soft laugh,turning to face Gankyou at an angle as she teasingly lowered her robe,baring her shoulders.

 

Gankyou’s hand darted through the air,planting a firm,sharp slap across Marii’s face. “I said hurry the hell up! Don’t act like you’re some kind of Edo courtesan!”

 

Any other time,Marii would’ve hit back,but instead,she settled for pouting a bit as she tossed her robe aside,draping it over the edge of the table. “C-come on,I…I wanted to give it a bit of atmosphere…”

 

Saying that,she gently glided her hands over Gankyou’s shoulders,squeezing gently as she laid her out on her back. Carefully,she pressed her hips against Gankyou’s thighs,her swelling shaft gently nudging Gankyou’s pussy lips. Today felt different,and not just because she was about to have sex with her sort-of friend. The florescent light and the contents of their dressing room were the same as always,but somehow…Gankyou looked better today. Marii felt like with her lying back like this,bare before her,she could almost see some of that…”cool beauty” that Gankyou’s name was supposed to allude to.

 

Adding a bit more pressure,she ground her shaft against Gankyou’s warm,swelling vulva,letting out a soft whimper. “G-gan-chan…”

 

Gankyou moaned in return,her face flushing deeply as she reciprocated,her voice barely above a whisper. “Marii…don’t…call me that…it sounds weird when you say it…”

 

“Gankyou…” Marii leaned in,her arms moving to prop up Gankyou’s legs as she picked up the pace,thrusting her hips back and forth. Her breath was warm against Gankyou’s neck,her voice soft and gentle as she panted. “…I…I want this to feel good for you,okay?”

 

At that thought,Gankyou tensed up briefly,her hand pinching Marii’s back. “Hey,M-marii…you did remember to bring…that thing,right?”

 

“Oh! Right…that.” Marii stuck her tongue out sheepishly. Standing up a little more,she searched through her robe sleeves,before pulling out a condom with a pink,sakura-themed wrapper.”

 

Gankyou frowned. “O-of course you’d buy something like _that_. J-just hurry up and put it on…”

 

Marii,ready to oblige,held up the wrapper with one hand,trying to tear it open with her teeth. She tugged once,tugged twice,but the wrapper didn’t open a single millimeter.

 

“Give me that!” With a kick,Gankyou’s knee hit Marii’s hip,squeezing a grunt of pain out of her as the condom dropped into Gankyou’s hand. “Damn it,how fucking self-absorbed can you _get_?” With a quick pull,she tore the wrapper open and hurled the condom at Marii’s face with a whap.

 

“U-uhn…” Marii’s flushed face vacated between embarrassment and arousal as she rolled it on,far more smoothly than her efforts to open the wrapper. “G-gankyou,I’m…gonna start…”

 

“Mmmn.” Gankyou had returned to the same state,aroused and a little dazed. A certain smell permeated the small room from their arousal,driving both of them deeper into their lust. “Slowly,okay?”

 

Marii nodded,slowly pushing past the warm,wet lips,the heat and tightness of Gankyou’s insides hitting her at once. “Nn-ahn…! S-so good…” She tilted her head back. It was way,way too embarrassing to make eye contact with Gankyou now,but to stare at the wall? That’d be too rude. Thinking that,Marii forced herself to look down,over every other part of Gankyou. That cute,thin nose. Those full,pink lips. Those…perfect,soft breasts. Her legs…a little on the thin side,but so comfortable and yielding in Marii’s hands.

 

Spreading her legs a bit more,Marii began thrusting deeper and harder,feeling Gankyou’s insides stretch to accommodate her. It felt like Gankyou’s genitals were giving hers a firm,affectionate bear hug,trying to squeeze the life out of her.

 

Gankyou’s head tilted back as well,breaking any chance of eye contact between the two of them for the next ten minutes,but they were so closely entwined that it no longer mattered. “M-mariiiiii,oh god,Mariii…don’t stop,don’t fucking stop…”

 

Now firmly in control,Marii pushed Gankyou’s legs just a little further apart,angling her hips up to push even deeper into her. “Y-yeah,y-you like that,don’tcha? Nnnhn…! W-with your ‘cool beauty’ face m-messed up because I’m fuckin’ ya…”

 

“G-god…you fucking _s-suck_! A-at talking dirty…” Even in the throes of pleasure,Gankyou had just enough in her to give Marii lip. Sitting up for just a moment,she pulled Marii down,forcing their bodies flat together. “S-shut up and kiss me,’Bloody Mary’…”

 

Wrapping her legs around Marii’s waist,Gankyou bucked up,grinding her hips against Marii’s. Their lips locked,their breasts and bellies pressing together. Marii whined audibly through their kiss. The stimulation of Gankyou’s tongue on hers,Gankyou’s breasts against her sensitive nipples,brought the building pleasure inside her to a boil.

 

“ _J-just a bit longer…_ ”

 

Maybe if she thought of a pun,she might just last long enough to get Gankyou off too? With that effort,she pulled her lips just a little bit away from Gankyou’s,mumbling into her cheek.

 

“I…uh,mmmph…I…h-hear people are buying **condom** -iniums o-on the R-roppongi **peaks** … _aaaaahn_!”

 

“W-what the hell Marii,that’s t-terrible… _nnnnh_!”

 

Exclaiming in unison,the two of them came almost simultaneously,the throbbing of Marii’s cock and the warmth of her seed pouring into the condom amplifying Gankyou’s pleasure even more. Her arms and legs clamped tight around Marii as she ground against her,both of them riding out the waves of ecstasy.

 

They remained silent for a few moments,Marii going soft but still twitching inside Gankyou before she spoke up. “H-hey,Marii…I…I think I love you.”

 

She paused.

 

“Not…gonna say it back?”

 

Marii pursed her lips,her long red hair a mess across her face. “G-gan-chan…d-did you like that?” Gankyou figured someone like Marii could dodge questions without even meaning to.

 

“I…well,yeah.” She let out a deep breath. “That was good. Y-you were good.”

 

Marii sighed in return,her voice sleepy and soft. “O-okay if we stay like this for a while?”

 

“N-no way,you’re heavy. C’mon,roll over…” With a bit of effort,Gankyou rolled onto her side,the two lying together on Marii’s robe draped over the table. “…that’s better. Let’s stay like this…”

 

* * *

 

 

Peering through the crack of the open door,Kigu giggled. “Wah! It’s nice seeing Marii and Gan-chan so lovey dovey like this…”

 

Kukuru sighed. “With them so in love,maybe they’ll both fly away to become a manzai act instead…at least if I can get that condom,I heard a girl’s seed is a good luck charm…”

 

Tetora snapped her fingers. “Hey,you got all that,right?”

 

Fukumen gave a thumbs up and her usual inscrutable smile,pressing save on the video camera.

 

 

 


End file.
